It is known to use sol-gel hydrolyzation/condensation procedures with a reaction mixture comprising one or more metal alkoxide(s) and a trialkoxysilane-functionalized organic reagent to form organic/inorganic hybrid materials having interesting properties. Some recent publications which are representative of work in this area include: Huang, H. et al., Macromolecules. 1987 20(6), 1322; Huang, H. et al., ACS Symposium Series, 1987, 360, 354; and Huang, H. et al., Polym. Bull., 1987, 18, 455. There is interest in expanding the area of known organic/inorganic hybrid systems to novel combinations.
Certain disclosures also exist in the art regarding alkoxysilane-functionalized aliphatic polyamine compounds:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,860 shows compounds in which the amino groups are not fully functionalized with alkoxysilane groups for use in relatively minor amount (0.02%-3%) in a cold setting or thermosetting adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,694 also shows compounds in which less than all the amino groups are functionalized with alkoxysilane moieties. These compounds are described for use as chelants for metals after being immobilized on an inorganic solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,214 and British Patent No. 1,458,533 show "hybrid" compounds containing an alkoxysilane-functionalized amine group and either a glycidyl group or an N-substituted amino group. These compounds are used as bonding agents or adhesion promoters in resin compositions or organic adhesives.